El descubrimiento
by WandaDido
Summary: ¡¡A Conan y a Ran los ha secuestrado la Organización! ¿Qué pasaría si Ran perdiera la memoria?
1. Default Chapter

¡¡Hola, aquí Táigrïn Dido ^o^!! Soy nueva en esta web así que espero que no me tratéis mal, eh¿? :P Jejeje, era broma... por lo que he visto sois gente mu wena y me gustarçia publicar los fafics que escribo así que... ^_^ Pos a lo que iba, después de esta mini presentación deciros que este es un fanfic de Conan que empecé a escribir, espero que os guste a todas y a todos!! ^_^ Y que me dejéis R/R pa saberlo, que vayan críticas también... que son constructivas xD  
  
El día estaba oscureciéndose a causa de la tormenta que se acercaba, Conan caminaba como tantos otros que apuraban el paso para llegar cuanto antes a sus respectivas casas, alejadas de sus lugares de trabajo o estudio. Las hojas de los árboles se arremolinaban entorno a corrientes de aire que comenzaban a formarse, parecía que fuera a haber un tornado. El joven detective se detuvo frente a una tienda de electrodomésticos, en una de las televisiones estaban dando el parte del tiempo, según pudo distinguir por las imágenes que mostraba la gran pantalla parecía que la tormenta se estaba acercando. Sin más preámbulos echó a correr hacia la oficina del detective Mouri, a la que desde hacía casi dos años había adoptado como su propia casa.  
  
Cuando entró en el portal y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la casa oyó hablar al detective Kogoro Mouri desde el interior, parecía bastante alegre.  
  
- ... de todas formas no se preocupe señorita... haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarla... ¡¡Para eso soy el mejor detective de todo Japón, no lo olvide!! -en ese momento Conan irrumpió en la estancia, viendo cómo Kogoro se despedía dándole la mano a una mujer joven, de unos 30 años más o menos, con una larga melena oscura y gafas negras que ocultaban su mirada. La mujer miró al niño que acababa de entrar fijamente, desconfiada, interrogó, aún con los ojos ocultos tras los cristales oscuros, al detective Kogoro sin mencionar si quiera una sola palabra.  
  
- Oh, no se preocupe por él, no dirá nada -le contestó a la pregunta no formulada moviendo la mano de un lado a otro para quitarle importancia.  
  
La mujer asintió y se deslizó por la puerta de la oficina sin movimientos innecesarios, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Kogoro, después de dejar escapar un sonoro suspiro se tiró en el sofá y encendió un cigarrillo contento. Conan se sentó frente a él después de colgar en un perchero el abrigo que traía puesto. Se frotó las manos para entrar en calor.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha parecido, pequeño? -preguntó Kogoro exalando humo por la boca- ¡¡Creo que este va a ser el mejor caso en meses!! -rió y miró a Conan, que no comprendía la situación- ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Acaso no sabes ver la belleza de una mujer cuando la tienes delante? -le recriminó molesto- Menuda suerte he tenido hoy... justo cuando Yoko Okino me llamó para decirme que no podía venir a Tokyo esta semana aparece esta mujer pidiéndome ayuda para un caso... es preciosa, pero eso no es todo... ¡¡es rica!! -ahora rió con más fuerza que antes- Con lo que me pague por este trabajo podremos estar viviendo casi un año entero... -explicó regocijándose en su orgullo.  
  
*Pues vaya* pensó irónicamente Conan hojeando una revista que había sobre la mesa *¿Dónde estará Ran?*. Miró el reloj preocupado, al perecer a Kogoro no le importaba dónde se metía su hija mientras tuviera el estómago lleno. Conan se asomó por la ventana de la oficina, esperando verla por algún lado pero esto no ocurrió. La lluvia había comenzado y el viento azotaba cruelmente a todo lo que se pusiera en su camino, apenas unos coches circulaban por la calle, de pronto sonó el teléfono insistentemente, varias veces, pero Kogoro no hizo ningún ademán de pretender cogerlo.  
  
- ¡¿Quieres que haga yo todo mocoso?! -le bramó el detective Mouri- ¡¡Coge ese teléfono de una maldita vez!! -había momentos en los que Conan se preguntaba el motivo por el cual Ran era tan "normal" con respecto a su padre pero no lograba entenderlo nunca, ese era uno de esos motivos. Apesadumbrado se acercó y descolgó el auricular que tanta atención estaba pidiendo.  
  
- Oficina de Detectives Mouri -dijo inmediatamente, cambiando el tono de voz con el que tenía pensado contestar- ¡¡Ah, Ran!! ¿Dónde estás? -preguntó aliviado al notar tranquilidad al otro lado del teléfono- Vale, se lo diré -y colgó.  
  
- ¿Qué quería? -preguntó Kogoro rascándose la cabeza mientras se levantaba cansinamente a encender la televisión.  
  
- Estaba en casa de Sonoko, dijo que esperaría a que la tormenta amainara un poco y que entonces la traerían en coche Sonoko y su hermana, que no nos preocupáramos.  
  
Kogoro asintió y centró toda su atención a un programa sobre casos sin resolver que estaban echando en una de las cadenas que encontró después de estar haciendo zapping durante varios minutos, su mente se relajó y se quedó dormido, dejando que sus ronquidos se pasearan por el resto de la casa. Conan, aburrido, seguía mirando por la ventana hacia la calle. Las frías gotas de lluvia mojaban el cristal de la oficina y corrían en carrera para ver cuál de ellas llegaba primero a unirse a otras. La calle, gris a causa del agua que caía le daba a Conan una sensación de vacío, de soledad. ¿Era lo que realmente estaba sintiendo? No podía contestar a esa pregunta, llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser él mismo que simplemente no sabía decir con exactitud su verdadera identidad... ¿sería que acaso se estaba acostumbrando? No, eso era imposible, ¿quien, en su sano juicio, se acostumbraría a olvidar su perfecta vida, tal y como la veía ahora, para convertirse en un niño de seis años y aceptar su actual situación? Pero había momentos en los que sí creía eso, se sentía desanimado y completamente abatido, en especial cuando Ran sufría por su culpa. En esos casos siempre se decía a sí mismo que la llamaría son la voz transformada en adulto y le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, pero en el último instante no era capaz, se sentía impotente... ¿era porque en realidad no la quería lo suficiente? Tal vez fuera eso pero entonces... ¿por qué le dolía tanto verla sufrir? Lo que esperaba era poder recuperar su antigua forma algún día, después de todo... tenía amigos buscando el antídoto, el doctor Agasa, Haibara... Haibara... cada vez le resultaba más complicado entenderla, a veces lo trataba de forma extraña pero no sabría decir el motivo... sabía que las mujeres eran difíciles de entender, pero... ¿tanto?. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica, definitivamente se le daban muchas cosas bien en la vida pero las mujeres y los sentimientos no eran una de esas cosas, si fuera así no estaría tratando así a Ran... Ran... ahora la veía, estaba sonriendo en la acera de enfrente bajando de un coche, pudo distinguir a Sonoko en su interior que se despedía de ella con la mano mietras el vehículo arrancaba de nuevo.  
  
Ran cruzó la carretera sin apenas mirar a los lados, la lluvia caía con fuerza y lo primero que quería era llegar a su casa. Subió corriendo las escaleras que la separaban de un hogar caliente y seco y abrió la puerta casi con un golpe, su padre estaba durmiendo en el sofá con el mando de la televisión tirado en el suelo. Conan se giró al oírla entrar y la miró sin decir nada.  
  
- Hola Conan, siento el retraso -se disculpó quitándose las botas, posando sus calcetines sobre el suelo, luego se desabrochó el abrigo y lo tiró a un lado, estaba completamente empapada, se pasó una mano por el pelo después de quitarse los guantes- ¡Cómo llueve! ¡Hacía tiempo que no me mojaba tanto! -rió cruzando la oficina para dirigirse a su habitación- Voy a cambiarme, luego preparo la cena, ¿vale? -dijo desde allí mientras cerraba la puerta.  
  
Conan la admiraba, era fuerte a pesar de estar prácticamente sola, pues su padre no le prestaba demasiada atención, o por lo menos no la que debiera... y Sonoko... podría ser su mejor amiga pero no la comprendía, no sabía ver que detrás de esa apariencia de valor y resistecia se escondía una persona que necesitaba cariño y apoyo. Él siendo Shinichi tampoco se había dado cuenta de eso, sólo ahora, como Conan, sabía cómo era Ran en realidad. Su cara era transparente y era un buen ejemplo del dicho 'La cara es el espejo del alma', en especial sus ojos, tanto alegres como tristes en apenas segundos, aunque lo que verdaderamente le preocupaba al joven detective era que a veces hasta a él mismo lograba engañarlo.  
  
Ran salió de su cuarto con otra ropa, llevaba el mojado uniforme del instituto en una mano mientras que con la otra se secaba el cabello húmedo con una toalla que le cubría casi toda la cabeza. Pasó hacia la cocina para dejar las cosas allí, luego se acercó a su padre, que continuaba roncando sonoramente.  
  
-Nunca cambiará, ¿eh, Conan? -comentó arropándolo con una manta que había sacado de debajo del sofá, precisamente para esas ocasiones- ¿Y tú? -le preguntó acercándose al niño que la observaba sentado junto al gran ventanal con una extraña mirada, le cogió una mano- ¿No tienes frío? -sonrió- ¿Te traigo un jerséi?  
  
-No Ran, no tengo frío -dijo el reducido detective adolescente devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ran siempre era así, siempre se preocupada por todos y por todo pero, a pesar de eso, nadie era así con ella, incluso él la rechazaba de esa manera, ahora se sentía culpable.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué me miras así? -le preguntó la joven agachándose para ponerse en la misma línea visual que él. Le tocó la frente, al comprobar que no tenía fiebre se alegró y le frotó el pelo.  
  
- Ran... -comenzó Conan dudando- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? -ella asintió sin saber a qué venía esa seriedad repentina- ¿E-eres... -el niño la miró a los ojos, agradecía que estuviera agachada- ...feliz? -concluyó tragando saliva, Ran lo miró sin comprender.  
  
- ¿A que viene esa pregunta? -dijo poniéndose de nuevo de pie y girándose para ir a preparar la cena.  
  
- ¿Lo eres? -insistió Conan no aceptando el cambio de tema. Se acercó otra vez a ella, que se había detenido en el umbral de la cocina. Ran lo miró.  
  
- No lo sé, supongo que sí -respondió con un brillo en los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas se revolvió el pelo para saber si aún seguía mojado.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Por qué? -preguntó Conan sabiendo casi de antemano la respuesta, aunque su corazón se resistía a escucharla de sus labios. Ella tardó unos segundos en responder.  
  
- La gente mayor necesita cosas... y... -dudó- ... a mí... bueno, hay cosas que me faltan -finalizó con una sonrisa fingida. A veces no entendía por qué le contaba cosas tan íntimas a un niño de seis años...  
  
- ¿Qué cosas? -quiso saber, el pequeño detective ahora quería oírlo, para salir de dudas o para que éstas se hicieran más claras, tenía una especie de necesidad morbosa.  
  
- Pues... que le demuestren su cariño, por ejemplo -le explicó Ran controlando una ola sentimientos que casi no le permitía hablar. Conan sintió que algo se clavaba en su pecho, oprimiéndoselo, cuando distinguió una lágrmia resbalar por su mejilla. Tenía que reconfortarla, quería reconfortarla.  
  
- Ran, yo... yo te quiero -soltó por fin, sabía que no quedaría contenta si lo escuchaba en boca de 'Conan' y no de 'Shinichi' pero por lo menos había sido capaz de decírselo. Ran lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de agradecimiento.  
  
- Lo sé, Conan, yo también te quiero mucho a ti -dijo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y dándole un beso en la mejilla- Desde que estás aquí no me siento tan sola, tú has reemplazado muchas cosas... -Conan entendió claramente, se estaba refiriendo a Shinichi.  
  
- ¡¡Ran!! -gritó Kogoro despertándose de golpe, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- ¿Y la cena? ¡¡Tengo hambre, las tripas me rugen tanto como un león!! -concluyó reincorporándose en el sofá y apoyando los pies sobre la mesa- Por cierto, creo que nuestros problemas se han arreglado... -le dijo a su hija, haciendo que ella se interesara por la conversación y se acercara a él- Hoy ha venido una mujer, se llama Misao Akime, es la esposa de un rico funcionario que al parecer está teniendo una aventura con otra mujer y quiere averiguar quién es... es guapísima y rica... ¡¡un buen partido!!  
  
Ran soltó un ligero suspiro... *Siempre igual...* -¿Qué quieres cenar, papá? -dijo para cambiar de tema, no le gustaba que su padre viera a otras mujeres, para ella su madre siempre sería Eri, aunque estuvieran divorciados, no pensaba darse por vencida, ni mucho menos.  
  
- ¿Cenar...? Pues... -se quedó pensando un segundo- ¡¡Sushi!! ¡¡Hay que celebrar este cambio de suerte!! Puedes ir a comprarlo a "Sushi´s special" -sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y le entregó dinero- Trae el que más te guste...  
  
- ¡¡Pero papá si está diluviando!! -protestó ella señalando hacia la ventana, pero su expresión de enfado cambió en poco tiempo- ¡¿Nieve?! -dijo acercándose al ventanal- ¡¡Está nevando!! -gritó alegremente dando un pequeño salto de satisfacción- ¡¡Mira, Conan!! -llamó al niño, que permanecía quieto junto a Kogoro- Hacía muchísimos años que no nevaba en Tokyo... -explicó. En ese momento recordó que la última vez que había nevado estaba con Shinichi en su casa y sus padres los llamaron para ir a jugar con la nieve al jardín, luego a causa del mal tiempo se había tenido que quedar en su casa a dormir esa noche...  
  
- ¿Ran? -Conan la detuvo en sus pensamientos tirándole suavemente de la manga.  
  
- ¿Vienes conmigo a comprar el sushi, Conan? -le preguntó volviéndose para coger su chaqueta roja, el niño asintió- Vamos -dijo después de abrocharle su propio abrigo- Volvemos en seguida, papá -gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina.  
  
Al llegar a la calle un viento frió los heló, Ran sonrió- Esto hace que me sienta más viva -comentó agarrándole la mano a Conan y comenzando a andar- ¿A ti no? -él no supo qué responderle, solo se limitó a asentir.  
  
- ¿Ran? -dijo alguien frente a ellos, Ran, bruscamente soltó la mano de Conan, que la miró extrañado por la expresión que tenía su rostro, seguidamente siguió la mirada de Ran hasta un chico de unos veinte años, de ojos azules y cabellos cortos cubiertos por un gorro de lana color morado, a conjunto con los pantalones. El muchacho los observaba, mejor dicho, observaba a Ran detenidamente, se corrigió Conan sin entender la situación- Ran Mouri, ¿verdad? -dijo el joven dando unos pasos hacia ellos con una magnífica sonrisa en los labios- ¡¡Vaya, sí que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos!!   
  
NOTAS: Qué os ha parecido¿? ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado!! Este es el 1º capítulo, la historia se irá complicando... quién es ese chico¿? De qué conoce a Ran¿? Cómo irá la relación Conan/Ran después del "te quiero"¿? Jejeje, en el próximo capítulo tendréis las respuestas... ^_~ Ah!! Y dejad review porfiiiiiiisssssssss!! Sino no sabré si os ha gustado para continuar el fic o no... o sino podéis escribirme a akima_chan@hotmail.com poniendo como asunto "Fanfic Conan"  
  
Un besiñu a tod@s!! Táigrïn Dido 


	2. Preocupacines inesperadas

NOTAS: ¡¡Wolitas!! ¡¡Aquí Táigrïn ^.^!! Este es el segundo capítulo... espero que os guste n_n luego ya os diré... jejeje. ¡¡Ah, por ciertooooooooooooooo!! Jejeje, supongo que ya lo sabréis pero... Detective Conan no me pertenece, es de Gosho Aoyama, la persona que voy a invitar a cenar a mi casa para que me diga si algún día piensa convertir a Conan en Shinichi y saber cómo va a hacerlo... (se puede soñar no¿? xDD) que espero que sea antes de que yo cumpla los 50 ¬.¬ porque a este paso... V_V En fin, aquí va...  
  
EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIORr...   
  
Conan y Ran salen a comprar sushi cuando...  
  
- ¿Ran? -dijo alguien frente a ellos, Ran, bruscamente soltó la mano de Conan, que la miró extrañado por la expresión que tenía su rostro, seguidamente siguió la mirada de Ran hasta un chico de unos veinte años, de ojos azules y cabellos cortos cubiertos por un gorro de lana color morado, a conjunto con los pantalones(1*). El muchacho los observaba, mejor dicho, observaba a Ran detenidamente, se corrigió Conan sin entender la situación- Ran Mouri, ¿verdad? -dijo el joven dando unos pasos hacia ellos con una magnífica sonrisa en los labios- ¡¡Vaya, sí que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos!!   
  
CAPÍTULO 2: PREOCUPACIONES INESPERADAS  
  
- S...sí -tartamudeó Ran nerviosa, Conan contemplaba la escena desde abajo *¿Qué le pasa? Nunca antes había actuado así* El otro chico se acercó tanto que casi no podía verle la cara desde su posición, así que el pequeño detective decidió moverse a un lado.  
  
- ¡¡Qué poco has cambiado!! -comentó echándole una mirada poco inocente a su reecontrada conocida, cogió su mano sin previo aviso y tiró de ella hacia la dirección opuesta a la que antes se dirigían, Ran de pronto reaccionó y se soltó con un seco movimiento. El joven se giró, quedando frente a frente con ella- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Tenía pensado ir a tomar un café contigo... -dijo arqueando las cejas como si se hubiera ofendido.  
  
- Tengo prisa -contestó ella volviendo a agarrar a Conan de la mano y comenzando de nuevo a andar hacia la tienda de sushi, sin mirar atrás. Conan se giró y vio al muchacho sonriendo desde donde lo habían dejado, tiró al suelo el cigarrillo que había estado fumando- ¡¡Volveremos a vernos, muñeca!! -gritó agitando el brazo enérgicamente antes de perderse entre el resto de los transeúntes.  
  
Con esas palabras el pequeño detective hizo un ademán de pararse en seco pero la velocidad a la que Ran estaba andando lo impulsó a seguir su ritmo, ella parecía apurar el paso por momentos y su rostro estaba oculto tras el pelo, no podía saber lo que estaba pasando allí... - ¿Ran? -la llamó, pero ella a penas reaccionó al oír su nombre.  
  
*******************  
  
Media hora más tarde Conan y Ran llegaron a casa, sintieron un gran alivio al encontrar la oficina tan apacible, Kogoro seguía en el mismo sitio en el que lo habían dejado. Ran se apresuró a preparar el sushi para poder comerlo en seguida. Mientras, Conan la observaba detenidamente, desde el encuentro con aquél joven Ran no había vuelto a decir nada, estaba pensativa, incluso podría decirse que parecía asustada, sus movimientos eran nerviosos e imprecisos. Después de cenar inmediatamente se fue a su habitación, no dijo nada ni nadie le preguntó nada. Conan se quedó un rato viendo la tele aunque su mente estaba abstraída por lo que decidió irse también para la cama cuando no eran más de las diez de la noche, dejando perplejo a Kogoro. Su habitación estaba situada al lado de la de Ran, intentó escuchar algo apoyando la oreja contra la pared, pero no sintió nada, parecía que estaba durmiendo... cuando era todo lo contrario. Por la cabeza del detective rondaban varias preguntas que no era capaz de responder ¿Quién era aquel tipo? ¿Cómo y de qué forma conocía a Ran? ¿Hacía mucho que se conocían? ¿Por qué ella había reaccionado de esa manera? Estas preguntas no lo dejaron dormir durante gran parte de la noche, una vez escuchó que Kogoro se iba a acostar se levantó a beber un poco de agua y permaneció en silencio sentado en el sofá durante lo que parecieron horas. De pronto apareció Ran, no lo había visto allí sentado, pues estaba oscuro, ella también fue a la cocina, encendió la luz y se preparó alguna infusión, dejando oír un leve tintineo de cacharros al chocar. Al cabo de un rato salió de allí para sentarse en el salón a bebérsela, se asustó al ver a Conan sentado en el mismo lugar.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías ido a la cama ya? -quiso saber Ran dejando la taza humeante sobre la mesa, dispuesta a acostarlo ella misma- Los niños deben dormir mucho -explicó sentándose a su lado para llevárlo de vuelta a su habitación.  
  
- Es que no tengo sueño... -le respondió Conan poniendo la cara más inocente que pudo- ¿Tú tampoco tienes sueño, hermana Ran? -no había pensado en una forma de abordar el tema sin que fuera sospechoso, tal vez así colaría...   
  
  
  
- No -contestó ella suspirando y desviando la mirada al tiempo que cogía de nuevo la taza con la infusión, soplaba levemente y se llevaba el borde a los labios.  
  
- ¿Le tienes miedo a algo, Ran? -preguntó Conan intentando descubrir lo que le estaba pasando realmente por la cabeza- ¿Al monstruo de debajo de la cama? -dijo intentando parecer lo más infantil posible.  
  
- Qué cosas dices Conan -susurró Ran tragando la bebida sin apenas hacer ruído- ¿Tú le tienes miedo a ese monstruo? -preguntó sonriéndole cariñosamente, a Conan se le aceleró el pulso- No existen esa clase de cosas, los mayores se las inventan para que los niños se porten bien, no debes creer en eso -Conan intuía que si continuaba por ese camino no iba a lograr nada, decidió cambiar de estrategia.  
  
- ¿Quién era el chico de antes? Ese que nos cruzamos al ir a comprar el sushi... -notó que Ran se tensaba- Lo conocías, ¿verdad?  
  
- Más o menos... pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada de eso al tío Kogoro, ¿de acuerdo, Conan? -el pequeño detective cada vez estaba más interesado y preocupado.  
  
- ¿Pero quién es? -insistió otra vez.  
  
- Bueno... -Ran dudaba si contárselo o no pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su lógica sabía que podía confiar en aquel pequeño- ...él es el hijo de un viejo ladrón que el tío Kogoro atrapó hace varios años... su mamá y él se enfadaron mucho y trataron de... hacernos daño... -concluyó recordando los sucesos y controlando un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo- Será mejor que volvamos a la cama, ¿eh? -dijo zanjando la conversación después de unos segundos de silencio y duda.  
  
Los dos se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones, Ran acompañó a Conan hasta la suya y lo metió en la cama, arropándolo maternalmente y despidiéndose con un beso en la frente, como tantas veces había visto en las películas. Después de eso regresó a la cocina a dejar la taza vacía y se tumbó en el sofá de nuevo, quedándose dormida al poco tiempo. Conan por otro lado seguía dándole vueltas al asunto en la cabeza, ahora con más insistencia, si cabe, que antes. Casi cuando estaba amaneciendo decidió en qué ocuparía el día siguiente.  
  
********************  
  
Conan despertó y miró de reojo el reloj sobre la mesilla, a penas eran las nueve de la mañana. Cuando por fin había logrado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior éste había sido intranquilo e irregular, aún así ahora se notaba con energía suficiente como para ir a visitar al profesor Agasa, necesitaba averiguar algunas cosas... ya tendría tiempo de descansar en otro momento. Entró en el baño para darse una ducha rápida, luego se vistió y fue a desayunar, al pasar por la sala vió a Ran, estaba dormida apaciblemente, su pecho se elevaba despacio, rítmicamente, la notaba tan frágil... quería abrazarla... En su corazón comenzó a aparecer una sensación de impotencia que no le gustaba nada, decidió dejar esos sentimientos a un lado por ahora. Permaneció mirándola unos segundos más antes de dejarle una nota sobre la mesa diciéndole dónde iba a estar para que no se preocupara.  
  
Aproximadamente media hora más tarde el timbre de la casa de Agasa sonaba insistentemente. El profesor había estado hasta bien entrada la noche con uno de sus extraños experimentos y ahora nada podría despertarlo, Haibara lo sabía muy bien y se resignó a abrir la puerta ella misma, a pesar de estar en la cama.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? -preguntó malhumorada la pequeña científica cruzándose de brazos en el umbral de la entrada- La gente normal necesita dormir, si vosotros los detectives no... -refunfuñó dejando pasar a Conan.  
  
- ¿Y Agasa? -preguntó ignorando las quejas de su compañera, al no oír contestación se giró hacia ella- ¿Dónde está? -inquirió extrañado, por la expresión de Haibara supo qué era lo que estaba haciendo- Ya veo... bueno, es igual, puedo apañármelas solo -resolvió el pequeño detective yendo hacia la sala donde su viejo amigo tenía el ordenador principal.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? -quiso saber Haibara al ver que encedía el ordenador, olvidando la hora que era y su enfado repentino porque la hubiera despertado tan temprano un domingo.  
  
- Quería entrar en la base de... -su explicación se interrumpió cuando en la pantalla distinguió algo que le era muy familiar... se quedó boquiabierto. Haibara se asomó desde detrás y observó lo mismo que instantes antes había sorprendido tanto al detective adolescente. Los dos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia.  
  
- ¿¡Shinichi!? -dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, las carcajadas cesaron de golpe. Los dos chicos, sobresaltados, miraron hacia donde provenía el grave sonido, casi ronco.  
  
NOTAS:   
  
- (1*) La verdad es que esta parte (y un poco del fic creo yo :P) se me ocurrió viendo una imagen en la que pasa esto (Conan y Ran se encuentran con un chico en la calle) si la queréis pedírmela y os la paso para que veáis al chico y la situación en la que se encuentran... porque creo que no la describí demasiado bien ^.^U  
  
Weno, pos este es el segundo capítulo... ahora con esto de las vacaciones de Navidad a ver si puedo escribir algo más porque entre exámenes y estas cosas casi no tenía tiempo ni para comer... T_T Dejad R/R que me hacen muxa ilusión pliiiiiiiiizz!! n_n ¡Ah! Y por cierto, muxas asias a las que ya habéis dejado (creo suponer que sois todas chicas xD), sobre todo a Kari Ishikawa, que fue mi 1º review!! CiNtUro-ChAn y Kmiloncia (espero iros conociendo poco a poco ;D) y... Kazuha Hattori, jeje, soy la "Ran Kudo" de tu comunidad de Detective Conan (aunque no participo a penas, lo siento... ^.^U) aki no pude ponerme ese nick porque ya taba pillao... V_V pero weno, era pa que lo supieras ^.^U Besiñus a tod@s!! Y si queréis algo podéis escribirme a akima_chan@hotmail.com poniendo como asunto "fic Conan" o algo asín ^.^  
  
EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... ¿Quién es la persona que ha entrado en la habitación y ha sorprendido a Conan y a Haibara? ¿Qué pasará con Ran? ¿Averiguará Shinichi algo sobre ese misterioso chico? Todo esto y más... en... (como aún no le puse título no lo sé xDDD) el 3º capítulo!!  
  
PD: Sabéis canciones de la BSO de Conan¿? Es que me encanta... sobre todo "Secret of my Hearth", "Always", "Koi wa thrill, shock, sasupensu" (es marchosísima, me encanta cantarla n.n), "Truth", "Nazo", "Hikari tega no Roman"... y era por si podíais decirme títulos ^.^ (puse esos porque son canciones mu bonitas, por si las queréis bajar ^.~) Pero weno, ahora sí que me despido que esto parece una carta xDD, Sayo!! n.n  
  
Táigrïn Dido 


	3. Desenredos y llamadas

NOTAS: ¡¡Jau!! (como saludarían los indios, jajaja) Good, pos este es el 3º capítulo... como siempre, espero que os guste!! ^.^ Luego ya dire mas cosas... I love Shinichi *.* (jajaja, nada, ni caso, paridas mias... pero es que... le quierooooooooooooooo!!!!! ^o^ No, si acabaran llevandome a un psiquiatrico por 'amar' a unos dibujos... -vosotr@s no les digais nada- xDDDD)  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: Desenredos y llamadas  
  
- ¿¡Shinichi!? -dijo una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, las carcajadas cesaron de golpe. Los dos chicos, sobresaltados, miraron hacia donde provenía el grave sonido, casi ronco. Al distinguir la silueta del profesor allí volvieron a echarse a reír- ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? -preguntó intrigado acercándose hacia la gran mesa que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, ellos señalaron la pantalla del ordenador, sin poder hablar a causa de la risa. Al profesor se le subieron los colores inmediatamente, sin saber qué decir.  
  
- Profesor, conocía tu aficción al cine... y sabía que mi madre era una de tus actrices favoritas pero llegar a este punto... -dijo Conan entrecortadamente agarrándose la barriga, que ya empezaba a dolerle por el esfuerzo de reír tanto tan seguido- Ahora entiendo el motivo de que viniera a vivir aquí... -le susurró a Haibara disimuladamente aunque con la suficiente fuerza para que su viejo amigo pudiera oírlo.  
  
- ¡¡No es lo que parece!! -se disculpó intantando apagar el ordenador- Lo hizo un amigo de Hiroshima el otro día y me lo introdujo a través de internet... es un virus... -intentó explicarles aunque ninguno de los dos pareció creerle una palabra.  
  
- ¿Y ahora los virus se representan por actrices famosas ligeritas de ropa? -comentó sarcásticamente la pequeña científica mientras se recostaba en una silla. Al oír esto Conan volvió a dirigir su vista a la pantalla, antes sólo aparecía su madre moviéndose sensualmente, pero ahora empezaba a desvestirse... iba a replicar enfadado cuando el profesor logró cambiar las imágenes que aparecían.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó el profesor a Conan para cambiar de tema- No tengo nada nuevo, sino ya sabes que te habría avisado...  
  
- Quería buscar a un chico en la base de datos de mi padre y como la tenías tú en tu ordenador... -aclaró el detective recordando el motivo por el cual estaba allí.  
  
- ¿Cómo se llama? -quiso saber Agasa para introducir el nombre y empezar a buscar, Conan simplemente se encongió de hombros- ¿No lo sabes? -el niño negó con la cabeza- Pues así me temo que no podré ayudarte demasiado. Vamos a ver... -dijo pensativo- ¿Qué sabes de él?  
  
- La verdad es que nada salvo que Kogoro detuvo a su padre, un ladrón de poca monta al parecer, y que luego él y su madre intentaron "dañar" a Ran y a Mouri... simplemente eso, lo que no entiendo es cómo yo no me enteré -se preguntó Conan extrañado.  
  
- Estabas de vacaciones con tus padres, sucedió el año en que os fuisteis a España [(jejeje, lógicamente me lo acabo de inventar, pero imaginaros que pudieran venir... xDD)]. Me acuerdo porque salió en las noticias, aunque tampoco le dieron mayor importancia... lo único que supe luego es que acabó en la cárcel, la madre también y el hijo... creo que en un reformatorio -le explicó recordando.  
  
- Pues al parecer ya ha salido... ayer lo vimos Ran y yo... no sé si será mera casualidad, aunque lo dudo mucho -razonó Conan- ¿No recuerdas sus nombres?  
  
- No... pero pregúntaselos a Ran, ella lo sabrá mejor que yo -aconsejó el profesor mientras intentaba encontrar algo en la base de datos del ordenador- Aquí hay algo, después de establecer una fecha más o menos precisa salen algunos nombres -dijo buscando atentamente la lista que allí aparecía- Creo que son estos -cliqueó con el ratón sobre ellos y apareció en la pantalla un artículo de prensa fechado el día siete de julio de 2000, el titular ponía en letras grandes "Después de ser atrapado, un ladrón intenta matar a un detective". Había una foto, mostraba un hombre de mediana edad con un llamativo bigote y una mujer tapando con la mano el rostro de, al parecer, su hijo.  
  
- ¿Desayunamos? -preguntó Agasa después de que los tres acabaran de leer el artículo detenidamente. Los niños asintieron.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cuando Kogoro se levantó la cabeza le dolía a causa de la resaca del día anterior. Llegó hasta la sala casi tambaleándose, apoyándose en los marcos de las puertas. Sobre la mesa había una nota, cuando se acercó a leerla vio a su hija tumbada en el sofá, aún dormía apaciblemente, cosa rara en ella pues eran ya más de las 12 de la mañana. La llamó suavemente. Ella en un principio no se movió pero cuando él le rozó la cara con la mano se movió incómoda y abrió los ojos, sorprendida de ver a su padre frente a ella.  
  
  
  
- Ran, ¿dormiste aquí? -quiso saber Kogoro extrañado dejándole espacio para que ella se levantara. Ran asintió desperezándose, en seguida vio la nota sobre la mesa y se apresuró a cogerla. Tal y como se esperaba era de Conan, decía que iría a comer a casa del profesor Agasa.  
  
- ¿Es del crío, no? -preguntó su padre masajeándose la nuca con la mano.  
  
- Sí, dice que hoy no va a comer con nosotros -explicó Ran empezando a recoger la oficina, pues estaba muy desordenada del día anterior- Prepararé la comida -dijo yendo hacia la cocina.  
  
Unas horas más tarde sonaba el timbre de la oficina, Ran fue a abrir pensando que sería Conan que regresaba pero en lugar de eso se encontró cara a cara con una mujer de su misma altura, llevaba puesto un elegante abrigo de piel y el cabello discretamente recogido en un pulcro moño. Antes de que Ran pudiera decir nada la mujer se adelantó.  
  
- Hola, tú debes de ser Ran, ¿verdad? -dijo ella alargando su mano enguantada para presentarse- Encantada, tu padre me ha hablado de ti. ¿Él está... ? -pero interrumpió la frase al verlo aparecer por detrás de su hija.  
  
- ¡¡Hola señorita Akime!! -saludó efusivamente Kogoro- Pase, pase -dijo invitándola al interior, ella así lo hizo y Ran cerró la puerta a su paso- Dígame, ¿le ha pasado algo? -preguntó el detective colgándole el abrigo en el perchero y guiándola para que se sentara en el sofá.  
  
- ¡Oh, no, no! -dijo ella tapándose la boca con la mano- Por favor, llámame Misao... Sólo venía a pedirte disculpas por mi brusco comportamiento de ayer... es que mi situación no es demasiado buena en estos momentos y eso me afecta al carácter... siento haber venido un domingo pero quería compensarte por ello -añadió coquetamente, Ran le veía las intenciones de antemano- Me preguntaba si querrías venir a cenar conmigo... claro, si no hay inconveniente -al finalizar la frase le agarró de la mano, Ran carraspeó fuertemente y la mujer pareció ceder un momento y se la volvió a soltar.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto! No hay otra cosa que más me guste que salir a cenar con una hermosa mujer... -afirmó Kogoro contento por la suerte que le había tocado- Y no se preocupe, no me incomodó su comportamiento, lo comprendo perfectamente.  
  
Ran, incómoda por la situación, se levantó de donde había estado sentada y se fue a su habitación casi sin que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta de ello. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día sus padres volverían a estar juntos pero cada vez ese sueño estaba más lejano. Se sentó en su cama y observó detenidamente la habitación, estaba casi en la penumbra y encendió la lamparita que tenía sobre la mesilla, nada más hacer esto su vista se fijó en el marco que allí había, tenía dos fotos. En la más pequeña salían Shinichi y ella cuando eran niños, estaban agarrados de la mano. No pudo evitar sonreír al verle la cara a Shinichi, que miraba fijamente hacia la cámara como si quisiera retarla, sobre la punta de la nariz tenía un poco de nata de su pastel de cumpleaños y ella, aún de pequeña, lo miraba. En la otra foto en cambio ya eran más mayores, Sonoko se la había sacado el primer año de instituto. Estaban casi en la misma posición pero sus manos ya no estaban agarradas sino que ambas sujetaban las carteras con los libros, además, ella había aprendido a no mostrarle sus sentimientos y ahora, en respuesta a eso, miraba también a la cámara fijamente.  
  
Ran suspiró volviendo a la realidad. ¿Donde estaría él? pensaba acariciando su rostro en la foto. A Shinichi parecía no importarle en absoluto porque no regresaba pero entonces... ¿por qué continuaba llamándola? La verdad es que hacía más de un mes que no lo hacía pero... ¿y si le había pasado algo? Rápidamente Ran quitó ese hecho de su mente y trató de pensar en otras cosas. Dejó el marco sobre la mesilla y se levantó de la cama, se acercó al escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones y rebuscó un poco, de allí sacó un sobrecito. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y lo volteó para que cayera el contenido sobre su mano. Era un colgante de oro que había sido de su abuela, según la anciana simbolizaba la fuerza interior, representada por un sol.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡Ran!!!!! -gritó Kogoro desde la sala- ¡¡¡Al teléfono, es ese idiota de Kudo!!!  
  
NOTAS: Hehehe... qué os ha parecido¿? La verdad es que no me ha gustado demasiado como me quedó -.-U pero weno... ^.^U hay que tirar pa'lante que sino me atasco y no lo continúo (es broma xD)... por cierto... qué tal de vacaciones¿? Jeje, y las notas¿? xD Aix, yo agradezco estos 20 días de tranquilidad... VIVA LA VANGANCIA!! Jaja, que tengáis un buen comienzo de añito... jos, ya el 2004... me siento mayor y todo . pero weno, sin pasarse en la emoción, eh¿? ^.^ Ah, jajaja, y... no me pregunteis a qué vienen los títulos porque ni yo misma lo sé... xD la mayoria los pongo a boleo ^.^U -este entre ellos xD- aunque weno, algunos si que tienen algo que ver :P  
  
Muchas asias por los R/R a Kazu (jeje) a Ran Kudo, Kmiloncia, CiNtUrO-ChAn (tus webs molan mucho!! n.n y tienes unos mangascan chulisimos!!), arzainer, y Aoko-chan!! ^_______^ Muchos besazos a todas!! (es que no hay tios por aqui¿? xDD) Y ya nos veremos... los capítulos no los hago más largos porque... van como cuadran, jeje, pero trataré de aumentarlos... ;D 


	4. Y finalmente complicaciones

CAPÍTULO 4: 'Y finalmente... complicaciones'  
  
Ran se apresuró a salir de su habitación, cuando cogió el auricular en seguida reconoció la voz que siempre deseaba que la llamara, era él, y su corazón lo festejó dándole un vuelco. Su voz sonaba algo distante pero la entendía claramente, casi temblando de la emoción aspiró aire fuertemente para que Shinichi no la notara nerviosa ni preocupada, y contestó.  
  
- Hola Shinichi -saludó lo más disimuladamente posible, intentando no mostrarse demasiado alegre. No entendía el motivo por el cual siempre trataba de ocultarle sus sentimientos, aunque siempre lo hacía y por ello a lo mejor él estaba con otra...  
  
- ¿Ran? -preguntaron desde el otro lado del teléfono- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tanto te ha afectado mi llamada que ahora no me hablas? -dijo Conan a través de la pajarita para intentar que ella se tranquilizara.  
  
- ¿Tu llamada? ¡¡Llevas casi un mes sin llamarme ¿como quieres que no me afecte?!! -le dijo enfadada.Conan se alegró por ello, así por lo menos no estaba triste.  
  
- ¿Como estás? ¿Qué tal el club de kárate? -quiso saber Shinichi, aunque conocía las respuestas a todas sus preguntas de antemano. Estuvieron hablando unos diez minutos más antes de que Shinichi dijera que tenía que marcharse porque se le hacía tarde. Cuando Ran colgó el teléfono y se dio la vuela su padre y la otra mujer la observaban.   
  
- ¿Era tu novio? -le preguntó la mujer de forma cómplice, sonriendo abiertamente. Al ver la negativa de Ran miró hacia Kogoro, que resopló.  
  
- Ese Kudo la llama a veces... -le explicó él mientras Ran se ponía colorada y bajaba la mirada.  
  
- ¿Kudo? -repitió la mujer- ¿Shinichi Kudo? -dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, Ran temiéndose lo peor, pues le había prometido a Shinichi que nadie se enteraría de sus llamadas, no supo cómo reaccionar, solo balcuceó- ¡¡Vaya suerte!! He oído que es un chico muy atractivo... y además muy inteligente, ¿no es detective? -resolvió inocente. Ran dejó escapar un suspiro y aprovechando que estaba junto al teléfono llamó al profesor Agasa, quien le dijo que Conan acababa de salir de su casa.  
  
- Ran, nosotros nos vamos a dar un paseo y luego a cenar -le dijo Kogoro a su hija mientras se ponía en pie, dispuesto a marcharse.  
  
En menos de dos minutos Ran estaba sola en casa aunque al poco tiempo llegó Conan. Esa tarde estuvieron los dos jugando a juegos de mesa. Conan observaba a Ran, ahora parecía estar mejor que la noche anterior y eso le hizo sonreír tontamente sin darse siquiera cuenta de ello, Ran lo miró extrañada aunque no le dio importancia. De todas formas Conan seguía preocupado por el asunto de Shinji Itomo pero no le iba a permitir acercarse a Ran otra vez, por la tarde del día siguiente iría a averigüar todo lo necesario a la comisaría, llamaría al Inspector Megure con su voz verdadera y le pediría información si a Conan no le hacía caso.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Al día siguiente Conan y Ran salieron temprano de casa para llegar a tiempo a clase, continuaba lloviendo. *Se nota que ya estamos en invierno... va a pasar otro año y sigo sin encontrar el antídoto* pensó amargamente Conan mientras sujetaba su paragüas para que el fuerte viento no se lo llevase. A continuación miró hacia Ran, parecía la de siempre... tal vez sólo eran imaginaciones suyas y ciertamente no pasaría nada, la conversación que ayer que tuvo con Shinichi a lo mejor la había calmado. Ahora iba hablando con Sonoko, quien le contaba entusiasmada todo lo que había echo el día anterior.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste? ¡¡Podíamos haber ido de compras!! -le reprochó a su mejor amiga después de que ésta reconociese que no había salido de casa- ¡¡Mejor que quedarse apalancada en el sofá sin hacer nada es cualquier cosa!! -Ran iba a protestar pero Sonoko la interrumpió- Jugar a juegos de mesa con un crío de seis años no es hacer algo... Mira que eres aburrida... tienes que salir más, no creas que ese estúpido de Kudo va a llegar un buen día y decirte que te quiere y ala, a vivir felices -Ran le lanzó una mirada asesina, Conan en cambio ya se había acostumbrado a estos comentarios de Sonoko y simplemente sonrió para sí sin prestarle demasiada atención- ¡¡Por cierto!! -gritó de repente acordándose de algo y asustando a la gente que caminaba a su lado- ¡¡Me dijo mi hermana que ayer vio a tu padre con una mujer muy guapa!! Estaban cenando en un restaurante... -dijo observando la reacción de Ran.  
  
- Sí, lo sé -contestó ella resignada bajando instintivamente la mirada- Se llama Misao Akime... es un cliente...  
  
- ¿Cliente? Pues según mi hermana... no parecía que estuvieran en ese plan -dijo ella sin subir demasiado el tono de su voz, comprendiendo la situación de su amiga. Sonoko nunca se había llevado del todo mal con el padre de Ran, sabía que ella a él le caía bien porque venía de buena familia y era rica, a veces incluso los invitaba a fiestas importates y tenía influencias que lo ayudaron en algún que otro caso. Por otra parte con Eri, su madre, tenía menos contacto pero le parecía una buena persona, no comprendía cómo una mujer tan guapa e inteligente como lo era ella había caído en las garras de un detective inútil... aunque esto tampoco le quitaba el sueño, lo dejaba como un "destino" de la vida.  
  
- Yo me voy por aquí -se despidió Conan cogiendo un atajo para llegar antes al colegio. Las dos chicas lo miraron en silencio meterse por un estrecho callejón y alejarse en la distancia aunque pronto los paragüas del resto de transeúntes lo ocultaron. Ellas continuaron su camino.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Conan llegó justo al mismo tiempo que Ayumi, ella venía cubierta por un chuvasquero y un gorrito amarillo, cantaba alegremente meneando su brazo, que agarraba una pequeña maletita con el almuerzo en el interior. Al verlo, la niña se acercó corriendo, pisando algunos charcos y salpicándose los pantalones despreocupadamente. Detrás de ella veían también Henta y Mitsuhiko discutiendo sobre algo.  
  
- ¡¡Conan!! -gritó Ayumi poniéndose a su lado y empezando a andar junto a él- ¡¡Qué bien que has venido!! ¡¡Tenemos un nuevo caso para la Liga Jr. de Detectives!! -dijo entusiasmada elevando los brazos hacia el cielo- ¡¡El gato de mi vecino, el señor Makoto, se ha perdido y me ha dicho que si lo encontramos nos invitará a su parque de atracciones gratis!! Le dije que esta tarde iríamos a su casa para buscar pistas... ¡¡y además voy a tener unos vecinos nuevos, cuando se instalen iremos también a presentarnos como detectives para que nos conozcan!! -le explicó convencida mientras abría la puerta de su clase y entraban Henta y Mitsuhiko detrás de ellos.  
  
Conan no le estaba haciendo caso, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. Comenzaba la rutina de nuevo. Se sentó en su sitio y aguardó a que la profesora comenzara la lección, cuando ella se asomó por la puerta todos los niños se levantaron de sus asientos y la saludaron. Luego por fin empezaron las clases. Ya no sabía lo que hacer para distraerse, cualquier problema, operación, ejercicio, cálculo o fecha que le daban los profesores para resolver la sabía, por eso tal vez algunos de los niños de su clase le tenían manía... aunque verdaderamente no le importaba lo más mínimo. A Haibara le pasaba lo mismo, pero ella por lo menos no llevaba tanto tiempo teniendo que aguantar aquello, pensó mirándola. Estaba anotando unas cosas en la libreta y tenía una expresión de concentración. En la hora de intercambio le preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
- El profesor me ha puesto una especie de adivinanza... -el reducido detective asintió para que continuase- Me preguntó cómo podía sacarse de una botella de vino un papel que está dentro sin tocar la botella...  
  
- ¡¡Pues está claro!! -dijo Henta oyendo la conversación y acercándose- ¡¡Rompiéndola!! -después de esto puso los brazos en jarras como si hubiera resuelto el mayor misterio de todos.  
  
- No puedes tocar la botella por lo tanto tampoco puedes romperla -le riñó Mitsuhiko sintiéndose superior a su amigo, que ahora pensaba en una posible solución- ¿Y tú? -le preguntó a Conan- ¿Cómo crees que se puede hacer eso? Quitar el papel sin mover ni romper la botella...  
  
- Es muy fácil -contestó el gran detective- La solución es... [( Tachán, tachán... ¿estáis preparadas y preparados, jejeje, lo habéis pensado bien? xDD)] ... que tienes que llenar la botella de agua, así el papelito subirá y podrás sacarlo cuando el agua desborde la botella -explicó volviendo a su sitio pues la profesora acababa de entrar otra vez. Henta y Mitsuhiko quedaron asombrados y la profesora tuvo que reñirles para que regresaran a sus sitios.  
  
El resto de la mañana continuó igual que siempre, a la hora de la salida seguía lloviendo casi con igual intensidad que durante los días anteriores, a algunos niños los fueron a recoger sus padres o hermanos mayores. Conan tuvo que quedarse a recoger la clase,al salir casi no quedaba nadie por el colegio, parecía mucho más tarde de lo que realmente era. Cuando salió del recinto escolar una mujer llamó su atención, estaba apoyada en la puerta de la entrada, parecía esperar a alguien. Llevaba puesto un abrigo rojo bastante llamativo, Conan pasó por su lado y la mujer se acercó a él, llevaba los ojos tapados con unas gafas oscuras y sonreía amablemente.  
  
- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, pequeño? -dijo ofreciéndose a llevarlo en un coche en marcha que aguardaba frente a ellos. Conan le contestó negativamente y siguió andando, pero la mujer volvió a insistir- Será mejor que vengas conmigo -le ordenó con otro tono de voz, tirando de él hacia el interior del automóvil, no sin antes comprobar que nadie los observaba. Conan se resistió y le lanzó el paragüas, clavándole por poco una de las varillas en la cara, sus gafas cayeron al suelo. Conan tardó breves instantes en reconocerla... ¡¡era Mikae Soimu, la madre de Shinji Itomo!! ¿Qué quería de él? Entonces un chip en su mente reaccionó y echó a correr bajo la lluvia *¡¡¡Ran!!!* pensó, tal vez ese tipo le había echo algo de nuevo... sin pensárselo dos veces corrió a más no poder, sus piernas casi no le respondían, parecían moverse solas y sin a penas rozar el pavimento mojado y resbaladizo. El trayecto se le hizo interminable, nunca le había parecido tan largo. Giró una esquina, por fin divisó la oficina, había una tenue luz en ella. Subió las escaleras rápidamente pero sin hacer ruido, controlándose, tenía que mantener la calma. Arriba podía escuchar unas voces, parecía que hablaban sobre algo pero desde luego no eran conocidas, entonces hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.  
  
- Abridme la puerta, ya estoy aquí -dijo a través de la pajarita simulando la voz de mujer de Mikae Soimu. Al instante ésta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto vestido de negro, Conan se apresuró y lo durmió con un dardo anestesiante de los que usaba para dormir a Kogoro sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa. El cuerpo muerto cayó al suelo del rellano pesadamente, con un golpe seco. El joven detective se asomó por la puerta, no veía a Ran pero sí a otro hombre que lo miraba incrédulo apuntándolo con una pistola. Por un segundo Conan pensó que no tenían a Ran pero de pronto la vio en el suelo maniatada, estaba inconsciente, o por lo menos parecía estarlo pues no se movía. Dio un paso para acercarse pero el hombre cargó la pistola amenazadoramente. Conan a su vez también estaba preparado para lanzar otro dardo tranquilizante pero sin darse cuenta alguien por detrás le asestó un contundente golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento, lo último que vio fueron sus gafas tiradas en el suelo.  
  
NOTAS: Una cosa que se me olvidó decir en el capítulo anterior... gracias por decirme lo de Suichi Akai!! -o como se escriba... el tio ese raro, vamos xD- porque no sabía quién era ^.^U jeje, de todas formas la historia que inventé no tiene nada que ver con lo que supuestamente pasará con ese personaje así que no hace falta que lo identifiquéis con él xDD... y ahora, volviendo a este capítulo... como siempre, y para no variar, espero que os haya gustado!! n.n Jajaja, supisteis el acertijo de la botella¿? xDD Dentro de poco serán interactivos mis fics!! Jaja... ehem... a partir de aqui pasaran cosas MUY EMOCIONANTES, jeje, la verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir los capítulos siguientes a este asi que pasé directamente a los que pondré a continuación, sin haber escrito este... luego, claro está, tuve que ponerme con este... xDD no sé si me habré explicado, jaja. Weno, un beso!! Y que los Reyes Magos os traigan muchas cosiñas... ^.~ Y cómo no... DEJAD R/R!!! que ultimamente han bajado en numero V.V Sino escribidme a akima_chan@hotmail.com Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! 


	5. ¿Dónde?

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...  
  
- Abridme la puerta, ya estoy aquí -dijo a través de la pajarita simulando la voz de mujer de Mikae Soimu. Al instante ésta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto vestido de negro, Conan se apresuró y lo durmió con un dardo anestesiante de los que usaba para dormir a Kogoro sobreponiéndose a su sorpresa. El cuerpo muerto cayó al suelo del rellano pesadamente, con un golpe seco. El joven detective se asomó por la puerta, no veía a Ran pero sí a otro hombre que lo miraba incrédulo apuntándolo con una pistola. Por un segundo Conan pensó que no tenían a Ran pero de pronto la vio en el suelo maniatada, estaba inconsciente, o por lo menos parecía estarlo pues no se movía. Dio un paso para acercarse pero el hombre cargó la pistola amenazadoramente. Conan a su vez también estaba preparado para lanzar otro dardo tranquilizante pero sin darse cuenta alguien por detrás le asestó un contundente golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento, lo último que vio fueron sus gafas tiradas en el suelo.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: ¿DÓNDE?  
  
Voces... gritos... voces... sólo una voz... Después de unos instantes en la semi inconsciencia Conan pudo abrir, aunque con dificultad, los ojos. Todo negro. Se reincorporó en el suelo. ¿Estaba ciego? ¡¡No veía absolutamente nada!! Asustado se echó hacia atrás impulsivamente pero algo frenó su retroceso y volvió a la realidad, le habían asestado un duro golpe, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, y ahora estaba secuestrado.  
  
- ¿Conan? -preguntó una voz que él en seguida reconoció, era la de Ran, estaba junto a él, ella era contra lo que había chocado, ahora notaba la calidez de su cuerpo tembloroso.  
  
- Soy yo, Ran -le dijo recostándose nuevamente. Tenía las manos atadas a la espalda con fuertes cuerdas que le impedían mover los brazos, además notaba las piernas doloridas a causa del contacto con el frío suelo- ¿Estás bien? -quiso saber después de analizar brevemente la situación en la que se encontraban.  
  
  
  
- Sí -contestó ella controlando su miedo para intentar dar seguridad a Conan y que no tuviera más miedo del que ella suponía que debía tener en esos momentos. Aún así, Conan notó que estaba asustada.  
  
Permanecieron sentados en el suelo durante lo que les parecieron horas. Conan trataba de hayar la solución al problema, pero ni siquiera podía soltarse las manos él mismo, y a Ran tampoco. El sitio en el que se encontraban estaba completamente a oscuras, no había ventanas, sólo una puerta que Conan pudo distinguir palpando su contorno, había intentado abrirla pero le fue imposible. Ran no podía ni levantarse pues tenía también los pies atados, eso demostraba que quien los había raptado, por lo menos, sabía algo de ellos pues había tenido la sutileza de inmovilizarle las piernas a una karateka experta. El pequeño detective continuaba dándole vueltas al asunto cuando se oyeron voces distantes, los dos se tensaron, aguardando. Sus respiraciones se detuvieron hasta que la puerta se entreabrió y una luz potente les alumbró directamente a los ojos, cegándolos momentáneamente. Dos personas entraron en la oscura estancia y los cogieron pesadamente. Los trasladaron a la sala contigüa y los sentaron en unas sillas, poniéndoles las manos por detrás de éstas de modo que aunque quisieran no podían usarlas. Conan no pudo reconocer a ninguno de ellos porque iban con unos trajes negros y unos pasamontañas del mismo color, dejando descubiertos sólo los ojos, a su vez ocultos tras unas gafas oscuras. Ran permaneció en silencio, observando los movimientos de las dos personas, que parecían estar preparando algo en la mesa que Conan no lograba ver a causa de su baja línea visual. Esperaron sin hablar, nadie hablaba, ni siquiera las dos personas enmascaradas, que al poco tiempo salieron de la estancia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayumi llamaba insistentemente al timbre de la oficina Mouri pero nadie le contestaba, aguardó unos segundos más, ¿dónde se habría metido? se preguntó la niña mirando el reloj, ¡habían quedado para ir a junto de sus vecinos, además Henta y Mitsuhiko estarían esperándolos!. Seguía sin recibir respuesta, llamó una vez más pero nada, finalmente se dio por vencida. Bajó las escaleras de la oficina Mouri y tomó rumbo hacia la casa del profesor, seguramente Conan estaría allí, se alentó. Apuró el paso mientras la lluvia aumentaba su intensidad, cuando dislumbró la mansión de los Kudo, aquella que tiempo atrás habían tomado como casa encantada, se alegró y echó a correr para refugiarse. Fue Haibara la que le abrió la puerta, su mirada reflejaba que la había interrumpido en algo que estaba haciendo, temió por lo que le pudiera decir, seguro que le daba una reprimenda, aunque se sorprendió cuando la expresión de su compañera se relajó y la invitó a pasar.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Llueve mucho, deberías de estar en casa -le dijo Ai conduciéndola a través del pequeño pasillo de la casa del profesor. Agasa apareció por una puerta con su bata blanca y los bigotes chamuscados, a Ayumi le dio la risa- ¿Qué pasa? -quiso saber Haibara con su tono serio habitual. Cuando siguió la mirada de la niña no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro de resignación.  
  
- ¿No está Conan con vosotros? -preguntó Ayumi sentándose en el cómodo sofá, al ver la negativa de Haibara y de Agasa continuó- Habíamos quedado con él para... -se interrumpió, no le habían dicho nada a Haibara, seguro que se iba a enfadar con ellos- ... bueno, para un asunto de la Liga Jr. de Detectives, pero no está en casa, ni si quiera Ran o su papá -dijo dudosa.  
  
- Habrán ido a algún sitio -aclaró la pequeña científica cruzándose de brazos- Seguro que ha surgido algún caso nuevo y él ha metido las narices -supuso la niña refiriéndose a Conan, aunque Ayumi no lo entendió muy bien.  
  
- No, Conan no haría eso, nos hubiera avisado de que no venía -aseguró Ayumi con tono infantil. Haibara levantó una ceja en señal de que no estaba segura de que él fuera de ese tipo de personas- Profesor, ¿por qué no le llamas y así le preguntas dónde está? -insistió la niña pequeña sin darse por vencida.  
  
- Está bien -aceptó Agasa tecleando unos datos en el ordenador pensando que si lo hacía se quedaría más tranquila y se iría pronto - Con esto sabremos exactamente dónde está, sus gafas tienen incorporado un pequeño trasmisor, así será más fácil -esperó un momento y la pantalla se iluminó, las dos niñas se acercaron a comprobar el resultado- Ya está en la oficina -concluyó el profesor, a continuación se acercó al teléfono y marcó el número de la agencia de detectives Mouri, dejó que sonara varias veces antes de colgar- No responden -comentó algo contrariado.  
  
- ¿Y qué? -preguntó Haibara sin darle importacia al tema.  
  
- Pues que las gafas están allí, no creo que 'Conan' -dijo remarcando esa última palabra- saliera sin ellas, es extraño -volvió a marcar el número pero esta vez tampoco obtuvo respuesta- Bueno, para salir de dudas iremos hasta allí, ¿vienes Ai? -quiso saber el profesor cogiendo las llaves de su coche amarillo. La joven asintió.  
  
NOTAS: Jojojo... interesante¿? xDD Supongo que sí, os habré dejado con las ganas de más (es lo que pretendía, sino no tendría emoción :P) pero no os preocupéis que para la semana subiré el capítulo 6 titulado 'El puzzle'. ¿Cómo estarán Ran y Conan? :P Hay que esperar un poco... pero bueno, os gustó¿? ^.^ siento que este capítulo quede tan pequeño pero el siguiente es más largo n.n   
  
En fin, ya nus veremos!! Y dejad R/R que sino me pongo mu triste V.V 


	6. El puzzle

Capítulo 6: EL PUZZLE  
  
- Conan... -dijo Ran con voz temblorosa- No te preocupes, no nos harán nada... -continuó poco convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. Acto seguido otras dos personas entraron en la habitación, Conan las reconoció inmediatamente ¡¡Eran Gin y Vodka, los mismos hombres de negro que le habían hecho eso!! El moreno, Vodka se detuvo frente a los dos, Gin ,sin embargo, se sentó sin decir nada en una silla hasta donde la luz de la lámpara no llegaba.   
  
- No sabía que tuvieras un hermanito... -dijo Vodka dirigiendo su mirada hacia Conan, que permanecía expectante.  
  
- Si queréis un rescate... -comenzó Ran con algo más de fuerza que antes.  
  
- ¿Rescate? -preguntó el moreno girándose hacia su compañero asombrado- ¿Quien ha hablado de rescate? -se mofó- Lo que queremos es información. Información sobre Kudo -terminó la frase apoyando la mano sobre la cadera y levantando parte de su chaqueta negra para que pudieran ver su pistola, quería dejar claro que allí el control lo tenía él.  
  
- No sé nada -dijo Ran negando con la cabeza. Le había prometido a Shinichi que no diría nada y eso tenía pensado hacer por mucho que dos hombres la intimidaran, no podía traicionarle. Sus ojos desafiaron a los de su secuestrador. Pero éste, en contra de lo que ella pensaba, se acercó y le tiró fuertemente del pelo hacia atrás para que levantara la vista.  
  
- Sí. Nos vas a decir todo lo que sabes -dijo él, agresivo, remarcando las últimas palabras. Le tiró un poco más del pelo y ella gimió de dolor. Conan decidió intervenir después de comprender lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- ¡¡¡SUÉLTALA!!! -bramó furioso. Vodka, sorprendido por la reacción de un niño de seis años la soltó y se acercó al pequeño con aires de superioridad.  
  
- Vaya, mira lo que tenemos aquí -comentó dando una vuelta alrededor de la silla en la que Conan estaba sentado, el niño lo siguió con la mirada- ¡Pero si es un defensor! -rió mientras apretaba el mentón del detective con una de sus manos- Tal vez así sea mejor y más divertido -dijo antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago que casi lo deja sin respiración.  
  
- ¡¡¡NO!!! -gritó Ran mientras se movía para intentar desatarse, aunque sin resultado. El hombre se giró de nuevo hacia ella.  
  
- No les digas nada, Ran -masculló Conan respirando sonoramente y con dificultad, intentando atraer a Vodka de nuevo hacia él.  
  
- Oh... así que tú también sabes algo -comentó el hombre de negro desenfundando su pistola- Esto se vuelve mejor por momentos... ¡¡habla!! -le ordenó a Ran mientras apuntaba directamente a la sien del pequeño. Ella asustada balbuceó algo que nadie entendió.  
  
- Dejarle marchar ¡¡es sólo un niño!! -rogó Ran con los ojos llorosos. Conan se sentía culpable, la habían capturado simplemente para encontrarlo a él. El hombre ni siquiera hizo un ademán de separarse de Conan- Shinichi me llama a veces -comenzó Ran. Vodka cargó la pistola en señal de que no creía lo que decía- De verdad, es lo único que sé -aseguró Ran deseando que la creyera y dejase a Conan, cosa que consiguió porque el hombre de negro se acercó a ella y le apuntó con el arma en la frente.  
  
- Escucha bonita, sabemos que Kudo es amigo tuyo así que o nos dices algo que no sepamos o te matamos, a ti y al crío, tú decides -concluyó Vodka para dejar claro lo que pretendían.  
  
- Espera -interrumpió Conan buscando la mirada de Gin entre las sombras, como no la encontró se dirigió a Vodka, que no le prestó demasiada ateción- Yo os diré todo lo que queréis saber acerca de Shinichi Kudo -a Ran le sorprendió la seriedad con la que lo dijo, parecía convencido, y esa actitud, como tantas otras, no era propia de un niño de su edad- Pero tenéis que prometerme que la soltaréis a ella, sino no hay trato -con esto Ran aún se asombró más.  
  
- ¿Crees que nos vamos a fiar de algo que diga un mocoso como tú? -se burló Vodka, al parecer divertido por la situación.  
  
- Pues yo empezaría a fiarme... Vodka... ¿o tal vez Gin? -al escuchar su nombre Vodka se separó de la chica y se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con aquel pequeño que conocía sus nombres en clave aún sin haberlos nombrado delante de ninguno de ellos- ¿Que cómo conozco vuestros nombres? -se adelantó Conan a la pregunta que el rostro de Vodka reflejaba- Soltadla y os lo diré -dijo desafiante, recuperando el aspecto de una persona completamente adulta a pesar de tener el cuerpo de un niño pequeño.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto Agasa, Ayumi y Haibara llegaban a la oficina. Lo notaron todo demasiado silencioso. El profesor llamó al timbre varias veces pero, de nuevo, nadie contestó. Golpeó la puerta, apoyó la oreja en ella pero nada, no parecía que hubiera nadie.   
  
- Vámonos, no están -dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar al laboratorio- Vamos Ayumi, te llevaremos a casa -dijo intentando consolar a la niña, que parecía estar enfadada. Casi tuvieron que arrastrarla hasta el coche, tuvieron suerte de que hubiera parado de llover. Ya estaban arrancando cuando golpearon la ventanilla, eran Henta y Mitsuhiko.  
  
- ¡¡Chicos!! -gritó Ayumi contenta- ¡¡Conan ha desaparecido, tenemos que encontrarlo!! -dijo recuperando la energía.  
  
- Lo sabemos, se lo llevó una mujer extraña que lo esperaba a la salida del colegio -explicó Henta respirando hondo. El profesor comenzaba a tener sus dudas en el asunto y preguntó que cómo sabían eso.  
  
- Mi primo lo vió, tenía que quedarse en el colegio para limpiar el acuario de los peces, cuando salía vio a Conan hablar con una mujer muy rara, intentó que entrara en un coche negro -explicó Mitsuhiko seriamente. Haibara y Agasa se miraron preocupados y salieron rápidamente del coche.  
  
Una vez frente a la puerta de la oficina Agasa sacó uno de sus inventos, era una especie de navaja grande, fuchicó en ella brevemente y sacó una horquilla, la cual intrudujo en la cerradura, cuando esuchó un -clic- la retiró y abrió la puerta. Los primeros en entrar fueron los tres pequeños detectives junior que se colaron dándoles un fuerte empujón, Haibara y él entraron después, anduvieron unos pasos pero no notaron nada diferente, todo estaba en calma.  
  
- Esto no me huele nada bien -dijo Haibara agachándose para recoger las gafas de Conan que estaban tiradas en el suelo y algo pisoteadas, se las mostró al profesor.  
  
- Tienes razón, algo ha pasado -comentó el profesor aún más preocupado que antes.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~ En algún otro lugar... ~   
  
- Sigues creyendo que somos tontos, pequeño -repitió Vodka pensando que en algún momento el niño podría haber escuchado sus nombres, pero Gin, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil e impasible en las sombras salió a la luz y fue directamente hacia Conan, ignorando todo lo demás, como si nada existiera.  
  
- Sabía que no eras un niño normal -le dijo Gin a Conan, apartando a su compañero a un lado, que amordazó a Ran con un trapo- Lo que no logro entender es cómo escapaste -manifestó el hombre rubio con voz grave.  
  
- Las cosas no son nunca lo que parecen -le desafió Conan nuevamente. Mientras tanto Vodka y Ran intentaban comprender la conversación de la que no estaban siendo partícipes. Intantaban encajar todas las piezas en el puzzle mental que tenían.  
  
- ¿Cómo un gran detective como tú ha tardado tanto en volver a encontrarse en nuestro camino? -preguntó retóricamente- La chica era sólo un señuelo para atraerte pero sin quererlo nos has dado el trabajo hecho -concluyó satisfecho.  
  
- Entonces suéltala -reincidió el pequeño detective sin apartar su mirada.  
  
- Lo siento -dijo con voz afligida, aunque claramente fingida- Pero tenemos un trato.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando sois tan cumplidores? -preguntó Conan sarcásticamente, casi soltando una carcajada irónica.  
  
- Siempre somos cumplidores, las órdenes son las órdenes. Si nos dicen que hagamos algo lo hacemos y si nos dicen que matemos, matamos, ¿entiendes? -dijo apuntando con el arma que acababa de sacar a Ran- ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?  
  
- ¡¡¿Pero qué dices?!! -interrumpió Vodka- ¡¡¡Necesitamos a Kudo!!! -exclamó apartándole la mano con el arma a su compañero pero ésta regresó a su posición anterior como si fuera un resorte.  
  
- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? -quiso saber Gin mirando hacia su compañero- ¡¡Él es Kudo!! -dijo señalando a Conan con el arma. En ese momento Ran levantó la vista hacia Conan, intentando encontrar respuestas a todo lo que allí se estaba revelando. El corazón de la chica se detuvo y su respiración también, ¿sería verdad? ¿sus dudas más que infundadas... eran ciertas?  
  
NOTAS: Wala!! ^.^ Q os ha parecido¿? Os ha gustado¿? n.n Aki las cosas empiezan a tomar cambios drásticos!! Ran descubrirá por fin la verdad o no¿? ò.ó Jojojo... qué seran capaces de hacer los hombres de negro...¿? Podrán ayudarles el profesor Agasa y sus amigos¿? Buff, la de cosas que podrían pasar... xDD Todo esto en el proximo capítulo... ya sabeis, dudas, críticas, comentarios o demás parafarnalia en el R/R o sino en: akima_chan@hotmail.com Nus vemus!! n.n Y dejad R/R que sinu me enfado... V.V 


	7. Uniendo piezas La muerte de Conan

.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
EN EL CHAPTER ANTERIOR...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Siempre somos cumplidores, las órdenes son las órdenes. Si nos dicen que hagamos algo lo hacemos y si nos dicen que matemos, matamos, ¿entiendes? -dijo apuntando con el arma que acababa de sacar a Ran- ¿Y bien? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡¿Pero qué dices?!! -interrumpió Vodka- ¡¡¡Necesitamos a Kudo!!! -exclamó apartándole la mano con el arma a su compañero pero ésta regresó a su posición anterior como si fuera un resorte.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? -quiso saber Gin mirando hacia su compañero- ¡¡Él es Kudo!! -dijo señalando a Conan con el arma. En ese momento Ran levantó la vista hacia Conan, intentando encontrar respuestas a todo lo que allí se estaba rebelando.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
U.N.I.E.N.D.O. - P.I.E.Z.A.S: L.A. - M.U.E.R.T.E - D.E. - C.O.N.A.N.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? -quiso saber Gin mirando hacia su compañero- ¡¡Él es Kudo!! -dijo señalando a Conan con el arma. En ese momento Ran levantó la vista hacia Conan, intentando encontrar respuestas a todo lo que allí se estaba rebelando, no podía hablar a causa de la mordaza pero sus ojos lo decían todo, por eso el pequeño detective desvió la mirada, por no poder enfrentarse a ella en esos momentos, no podía permitir que ellos supieran su debilidad. Ran ahora empezaba a encajar las piezas de ese puzzle del que llevaba más de un año buscando las partes. No quería creer lo que estaban diciendo pero algo en su interior lo había sabido siempre. A pesar de haber tratado de enterrarlo esa gran verdad salía ahora a la luz y la dejaba a ella indefensa.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¿¡¡¡KUDO!!!? -preguntó Vodka asombrado sin poder creérselo- Eso es imposible, que esté vivo sí pero llegar a este punto... -dijo pensando que era una broma de su jefe- Además... ¿como va a ser un niño? -susurró incrédulo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Eso es precisamente lo que nos va a decir ahora -le ordenó Gin a Conan apuntando a Ran, que intentaba controlar los sentimientos que la azotaban aunque sin resultado. Gin cargó el arma- ¿Y bien? Cuéntanos todo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Shinichi estaba acorralado, no podía hacer nada para librarse de aquello, además, ahora Ran lo sabía todo, todo lo que tanto le había costado ocultar para que precisamente no ocurriera aquello por lo que ahora estaban pasando. La miró, su rostro reflejaba infinidad de emociones, notaba su miedo y su sentimiento de traición por haberle mentido durante tanto tiempo pero bajo todo eso, creía ver cierto alivio porque, por fin, sabía lo que él había estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo; estar junto a ella. Aún así sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas que ya no podía contener y que caían por sus mejillas precipitadamente. Después Conan volvió a dirigir su mirada a Gin, que se mantenía a la espera de la explicación, él movió el dedo que sujetaba el gatillo de la pistola para demostrarle que si no comenzaba a hablar dispararía.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Sí, yo soy Shinichi Kudo -dijo para esclarecer las últimas dudas que les podían quedar a sus oyentes. Cogió sonoramente aire en sus pulmones.- ¿Recuerdas la pastilla que me hiciste tomar el día del parque de atracciones? -Ran enseguida supo a qué momento se refería, justo al día de su desaparición, justo al día en que apareció Conan- Pues esa pastilla lo único que hizo fue encogerme -explicó brevemente tratando de no dar demasiados detalles.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Maldita Sherry -gruñó Vodka negando con la cabeza- Hicimos bien en deshacernos de ella -comentó riendo por lo bajo fríamente.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- No. Ella tampoco está muerta -dijo Gin apoyando todo su cuerpo contra la pared y encendiendo un cigarrillo tranquilamente, sabiendo que tenía la situación bajo control- Se tomó también el APTX 4869, por lo tanto no murió, ¿cierto? -le preguntó a Conan, que ni se inmutó, como si la cosa no fuera con él- Seguro que están los dos en contacto -comentó sacando conclusiones por él mismo y mostrándole a Conan un pequeño estuche que después de abierto resolvió todos los problemas a los que Shinichi se había enfrentado durante tanto tiempo- Sí, es el APTX 4869, la droga que podría devolverte a tu estado de adulto... ¿la quieres? Puedo ver cuánto la deseas en tus ojos... ¿la cambiarías por ella? -preguntó señalando a Ran- A ella también la quieres, y mucho, sino no hubieras llegado a este extremo -dijo Gin apuntando nuevamente hacia Ran- Dile adiós -sin perder un segundo le disparó con un breve movimiento de su dedo índice. El tiempo se paró, el corazón de Conan se detuvo mientras que de su garganta salía un grito desesperado, interrumpido instantes después por la voz de Gin- Tranquilo, no la mataré, recuerda que tengo un trato... -dijo moviendo la cabeza con una estúpida sonrisa bailándole en los labios, para señalar que había errado el tiro a propósito, estampando la bala contra la monótona pared de ladrillos y dejando a Ran petrificada de miedo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Vodka le quitó bruscamente la mordaza a Ran, casi arrancándosela de cuajo. Ella, aún temblando de miedo por el tiro fallido intentó hablar- Por qué... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? -quiso saber Ran dirigiéndose a Conan- ¿Por qué...?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
La pregunta quedó en el aire porque Conan la interrumpió. Su mirada parecía perdida en la lejanía, no miraba a nada ni a nadie, su corazón aún palpitaba apresuradamente a causa del susto que se había llevado, pero, a pesar de eso, habló- Precisamente para que no te pasara esto -dijo serio, su mirada pasó entonces a Gin, que observaba la situación expectante.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Debes de estar muy contrariado -comentó Gin medio riendo- Has intentado ocultar tu verdadera identidad por todos los medios precisamente para protegerla a ella y ahora va a ser ella misma quien pague todo, irónico, ¿no? -Conan no decía nada, lo único que parecía moverse en su cuerpo eran los párpados al pestañear, su mirada continuaba clavada en Gin- Pero no te preocupes -continuó éste- Los negocios son los negocios y a ella no le pasará nada... es más, ni siquiera te recordará, ni a ti ni a nadie... -con esto Ran comenzó a tener miedo de nuevo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Vodka se acercó a la mesa a señal de su compañero y cogió un vaso de agua que allí había. A continuación sacó otro estuche del bolsillo interior de su americana negra, lo abrió y agarró entre sus manos una pastilla muy similar a la que Shinichi había ingerido antes de convertirse en un niño.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Bueno, se acerca el final... pero antes, y para asegurarme de que no podrás escapar... -Gin volvió a apuntar con la pistola pero esta vez hacia Conan. Sin segundos de reacción y sin dudar, disparó fríamente. El disparo resonó en toda la sala pero el grito que profirió Ran rasgó aún más el silencio total de los alrededores. Con el contacto de la bala Conan cayó con el cuerpo muerto mientras Vodka reía a carcajadas. Ran sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, gritaba el nombre de su ser más querido pero éste no respondía, lo único que comprendía era que había sangre, mucha sangre... Su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas, con cada intento que hacía Conan de coger aire para poder respirar, Vodka, viendo esto, aún reía más, burlándose de ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta Gin estaba frente a ella, su rostro varonil sonreía- No te preocupes, el dolor de su pérdida desaparecerá cuando te tomes esta pastilla... comenzarás una nueva vida y te olvidarás de él para siempre -dijo antes de echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y hacerle tragar una cápsula. Los ojos de Ran se cerraron pesadamente y no volverían a abrirse hasta mucho tiempo después...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- Venga, démonos prisa. ¿Tienes todo preparado? -quiso saber Gin, Vodka asintió- Bien -los dos salieron por la puerta llevándose a Ran consigo.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sentía un terrible dolor en el pecho, todo su cuerpo ardía, tenía calor, sudaba... Atontado levantó la cabeza, apenas podía distinguir dónde se encontraba. El sitio no le era familiar. Tosió a causa del humo que comenzaba a filtrarse en la habitación por debajo de la puerta. Su mente no estaba lo suficientemente despierta como para poder pensar en algo, le dolía todo, incluso las manos. Intentó moverlas para recuperar la circulación pero le fue imposible, las cuerdas que las mantenían unidas estaban atadas demasiado fuerte. Comenzaba a marearse, iba a desmayarse... A pesar de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su mente volvía una y otra vez con una imagen, la de Ran, aquella persona que era para él, a la que tanto quería y a la que tanto daño había hecho... por lo menos ella viviría, pensó sonriendo. La última sonrisa.   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas y ahora sin embargo no la volvería a ver. En sus sueños se despidió de ella: La vio de nuevo. Ahora Ran estaba vestida con un bonito y azulado vestido largo que resaltaba su esbelta figura, permanecía en silencio, sentada en un columpio del parque al que iban siempre de pequeños. Su pelo ondeaba con el dulce viento y sus labios se abrían sonriendo, mostrando la sonrisa más bonita que Shinichi le hubiera visto nunca. Los profundos ojos azules no dejaban de observarlo a él que, ya con su cuerpo normal, estaba de pie, con una de las manos sujetando la cadena del columpio, balanceándolo levemente para ella. El silencio reinaba, todo estaba tranquilo, como su corazón. Ella por fin lo sabía y ahora le había perdonado. Asustado, Shinichi detuvo el movimiento de su mano y Ran posó sus pies descalzos sobre la arena para detener el balanceo. Continuaba sonriéndole tiernamente. Shinichi tragó saliva. 'Adiós' le dijo en un susurro escapado de sus labios. Ella no se movió, siguió quieta, mirándolo y sonriendo. ¿Nada más? Pensó No Estaba quieta como un autómata pero sus ojos brillaban, las lágrimas florecieron en su rostro y cayeron por sus rosadas mejillas. El sol estaba poniéndose y los rayos luchaban por continuar con su esplendor unos minutos más. 'Adiós' repitió más bajo el joven detective. Shinichi se agachó y acarició con su mano el rostro de Ran, frío como el hielo. Ella seguía sonriendo como antes a pesar de las lágrimas. Le besó los labios suavemente, casi sin tocarlos, durante un instante. Ella no se movió, como si no lo hubiera sentido. Cuando él se separó, sus ojos azules seguían mirándolo. La mano de Shinichi se soltó del columpio y él comenzó a alejarse despacio. 'Adiós' volvió a repetir, se giró y la vio por última vez. Sentada en el columpio, con una suave brisa acariciándola. Ahora ya no miraba hacia él sino al horizonte, como si lo hubiera olvidado...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Un rudo golpe lo exaltó, regresando con excesiva dificultad al mundo real. A sus oídos llegaba el crepitar de las cosas quemadas pero más allá de eso creyó escuchar voces. Abrió los ojos, irritados a causa del humo del fuego. No vio nada, no había nada que ver. Cansado agachó la cabeza, no aguantaba más. El dolor de la herida lo fulminaba. Se dejó vencer otra vez por su pesar y regresó a la inconsciencia. Segundos después su cuerpo reaccionó al contacto con el agua fría. Extrañado intentó hablar pero no lo consiguió. Al elevar nuevamente la vista distinguió al profesor Agase, con la cara negra a causa del fuego. Su mirada era seria. Lo desató con una navaja rápidamente y lo cogió en brazos. ¿Iba a salvarlo? Apoyó su cabeza de niño sobre el hombro de su viejo amigo, agotado. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Antes de salir por la puerta y notar el calor de las llamas que allí ardían reunió las fuerzas necesarias para señalar la mesa de la habitación, donde estaba el estuche con el APTX 4869, pero el profesor no detuvo su avance y salió lo más veloz que pudo de allí sin saber el valor de lo que dejaba atrás.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
NOTAS:   
  
.  
  
.  
  
Os ha gustado la 'despedida' de Shinichi y Ran¿? Aix, jeje, la he escrito mientras me comía un arroz con leche preparado por mi mamá... qué dulce n.n En realidad no es una despedida real sino que es como la ve Shinichi en su mente, por eso 'Ran' no es Ran, sino que es como si fuera un autómata, un muñeco de ojalata (tipo al Hombre de lata del libro 'El Mago de Oz', alguien que no tiene sentimientos... .U) pero como 'ella' ama tanto a Shinichi se antepone a su carencia de sentimientos y acaba llorando por la despedida... no se si me explico .UUUU El caso es que quería que representara eso pero creo que no lo he logrado, o por lo menos no demasiado bien --U Aix pero es que la imagen que tenía en la cabeza de ese momento es tan bonita... ojalá supiera dibujar T.T  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Por cierto... si habéis leído mi fic anterior, 'Dudas, verdades y sufrimientos', supongo que pensaréis que soy masoca, que si no mando a Conan/Shinichi al hospital herido de muerte no me quedo tranquila... pues tenéis razón xDD Pero es que me encanta hacerlo sufrir... sino no le veo emoción al fic Jojojo... no me peguéis... xDD  
  
.  
  
.  
  
[Ahora empieza a oírse una musiquilla pegadiza de fondo y aparece en pantalla un gatito gris monísimo...]  
  
.  
  
.  
  
- ¡¡Miau!! -saluda contento- Soy Daishin, el gatito de mi amita Táigrïn =.= Encantado de conoceros a tods... me ha dicho que os diga que muchas gracias por leer este fic... que le gusta mucho recibir mails y reviews con vuestras opiniones sobre lo que ha pasado (escribidle que sino se pone triste UU) y que aproveche para hacer publicidad de su fic 'El misterio de la Isla Shikku' y 'Perfect Crime' (uno recién salidito del horno) ... Bueno, pues nada más... ¡¡¡¡¡un saludo muy grande, Miau!!!!!   
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. 


End file.
